1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic component mounter and an electronic component mounting system in which time degradation state of a transport belt, which is installed, is monitored.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic component mounter that is used in an electronic component mounting system which mounts an electronic component on a substrate, a transport mechanism that transports the board by using a horizontally traveling transport belt is often used. The transport belt is formed of polyurethane or the like, the transport belt elongates due to time degradation occurring while in use, or a front surface thereof, which supports the board, is worn. When the transport belt is worn more than a predetermined amount due to the time degradation, there is a concern that it is not possible for the board to stop at a predetermined position due to an occurrence of slip of the board, which is transported, or it is not possible to transport the board. As a method of monitoring the time degradation of the transport belt, there is known, for example, a method in which an electronic component mounter is provided with a sensor that detects tension of a transport belt such that the tension of the transport belt is measured (refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2014-41864).